Angel
Angel (天使, Tenshi) are one of the few races known to Earthland — acting as the personifications of goodness, kindness, austerity, and anything related. They are worshiped in most religions & cults — seen as one of the most divine creatures, sans the gods themselves. It's known that they are subservient to them, acting as their personal servants. They are one of the given inhabitants of Empyrean. Overview For a long time, Angels are always viewed in a positive light by most of humanity. Heralded as "Messengers of the Divine" (神の紙者, Kami no Shisha), they are known to possess powers that make them greater than any other known race — sans the Gods themselves. They are known to be allies of the forces of good, as their mission is to help cull all worlds of evil. They tend to be admired by those of other races, especially by humans — who are considered to be the closest to them in physiology & given habits. It's unknown how they came to be, but its rumored that they were created by an especially powerful god — said to be the incarnation of light & goodness. However, since most Angels are clueless about their given origins — believing they had always existed, they tend not to look into the matter. Physiology & Habits Rankings It's a known belief that there's a hierarchy amongst the Angel populace, shown by the number of wings that each one possesses. This is seen in the rankings that they've created in order to differentiate themselves from one another. It's also a known fact that because of this that they live in different areas of Empyrean as a result; this is due to the possibility that the powers of a more powerful angel can severely harm or interfere with the power of another of lower-ranking. Each rank is also tasked with a specific duty that helps keep the world of the divine stay in motion. There are three known orders of Angels. Archangels Fallen Angels Magics & Abilities It's a known fact that Angels are considered to be one of the more powerful races due to the various abilities they possess. Their given abilities lean more to the divine, thus being almost comparable to that of a god. It's said that because they are the natural enemy of Demons & other forms of evil, their powers tend to easily cancel out their own. They are one of the few races that has an affinity for the light element — being the very incarnation of it. In fact, they are deemed as the element's most powerful users, as its a natural part of them. They are known to be able to use other forms of magic other than their own, the only exception being the Black Arts — something that goes against their nature entirely. *'Immortality': Like Celestial Spirits (and most holy races for that matter), Angels possesses the innate skill of immortality — they don't age and they can't die through normal means. They can't be killed using man-made weaponry or through weak-tier spells & curses. The only way to do so is if they are outside of their given dimension, especially if its a location teeming with evil. In such a case, they can easily be dealt with — as the evil of said are can overpower them & weaken them as a result. *'Sanctus Lumine ' (天辺罰覿面 (サンクタス·ルミネ), Sankutasu Rumine; Latin for "Holy Illumination", Japanese for "Divine Judgment from the Highest Heavens"): The core of an Angel's power and considered to be one of the highest forms of Light Magic — far surpassing any form of light-based magic, including that of the Slayer, Purger, or even Cleanser kind. It's said that this power was considered to be the origin of Light Magic currently used in modern society, being drastically diluted to a mere fraction of its potential. It's said that this was also a "gift" that was given to them by the god who created them — seeing it as a perfect tool to combat any and all evil threats that an angel may face. Sanctus Lumine allows an angel to manipulate all forms of light — even the ones used by their adversary, bending it to their whim & using it to destroy their given target. It's known that this ability has the potential to utter annihilate anything that it touches down to its very core, having no hope of revival whatsoever. This is known to be dangerous if used on a race, as it will lead them to the brink of extinction. The overall purpose of this ability is to keep evil at bay & deter those going down such a demonic path. The power of this ability is mainly dependent on the number of wings that an Angel possesses. This naturally means that a Seraph's usage of this ability can far outclass that of an Azrael's usage. It's revealed that the ability is the manifestation of an Angel's essence, magnified to such extremes in order to perform the given tasks by its users. The pressure it imposes can possibly stifle the very presence of those who are exposed it — sans those of their own ilk; however, there are given exceptions to this rule, as the light can deemed & felt as a warming presence to those who are considered an Angel's ally despite being one of their kind. Since this is a form of energy, it can be molded & shaped into anything the user desires — the limitation being their own imagination. :*'Benedictionibus ex Caelum' (神聖の儀式人種 (べネディクショイーバス·エクス·サエルム), Benedeikushoniibasu Ekusuru Kēramu; Latin for "Blessings from Above", Japanese for "Holy Rite of the Divine Race"): This is derived from their ability to manipulate light, given to those they deemed worthy. This technique has been performed mainly on Humans, wanting to fulfill their desires of becoming closer to an Angel — a desire that's also been shared by the Angels themselves. In order to perform this technique, the Angel charges an immense amount of light to their hand (sans the usage of the parent technique), places said light-infused hand over the target's head. The main attribute of an Angel is their ability to "purify"; this can fall in line with anything that goes against their will. In this case, the technique is used to purify all imperfections within the target while slightly altering their physiology. This causes them to evolve as a result, thus becoming "converting them" (i.e. gaining the same powers & abilities of Angels). It's known that this effects of this ability can be passed down from generation-to-generation — allowing certain members of the family to inherit an angel's power. However, the only problem with this technique is its level of power; it's said those who's received a blessing from a Seraph through the usage of this technique have inherited an immensely large & strong amount of power that can be passed down for a long time. In comparison, those who received the blessing from an Azrael inherits a small & weak amount of power that temporarily lasts in the recipient — having no chance of it being inherited by the next of kin. It's said that this technique has helped humankind to evolve over the past millennium into what it currently is today. Also, it's been theorized that this technique is what the Angels use to breed & re-populate their kind, but this has yet to be proven. This technique is known to be ineffective against individuals who are corrupted & creatures of an evil species; in fact, if ever performed on them, the technique would backfire causing immense pain as they are purified from the inside-out. In a sense, this technique can be considered cruel as it's seen as a slow form of torture — a trait that contradicts an Angel's given nature. *'Flight': All Angels — regardless of rank, physiology, or power, have the unique ability of flight. They can fly unrestricted in any location, the ability being a natural part of them. It's known that this is how they mainly travel from place to place — only walking in rare instances. Trivia *This species follows after a Latin motif, as seen in some of the ability names. *Permission to use this race & given mechanics were granted by both Zico & Per. *This article was done in a Christian perspective due to the author's religious background. *Any user is allowed to create a given number of angels & fallen angels. However, only four archangels per user. No exceptions. :*Also, in respect with the rankings of the species, the user must ask to make an angel of a higher rank (i.e. Seraphs, Cherubs, Ophanim, & Dominion-class Angels). They must also explain how they reached such a ranking. This is due to them being extremely powerful. *Some of the material in this article is related to Lucifer's Esoterism & other pages of the author, having some form of interconnection in one way or another. Category:Races Category:Under Construction Category:Light Magic User